Athena McGonagall:rewrite
by fireboltelm211
Summary: Samantha wishes that she could have a family and help harry potter in defeating voldemort...AU This is the rewrite of Athena McGonagall


**(A/n: Hi readers, This is the rewrite of Athena McGonagall. I don't own HP series and i am not making any money by writing this. And my sincere thanks to my beta theladyofthelost.)**

Italics: thoughts

The morning light streamed into the small purple bedroom, effectively waking the nineteen year old girl. She groaned turning around in her bed and shut her eyes tightly, flopping her pillow over her head. She had been having a good dream, and she didn't want it to end just yet. The girl had long raven black hair that reached her mid back, dark skin and a slender body. Not that her hair was reaching her mid back at the moment. It was in its bird's nest mode, and no doubt would stay that way before she yanked a brush through. She wasn't exceedingly attractive and it was just another thing to add to the long and ever growing list of things she was bullied about at school. This girl's, no woman's, name was Samantha. Samantha drew the bedcovers over her face, giving up on the pillow method, determined to keep the light out. Unfortunately it got difficult to ignore after a while.

With a sigh she threw the covers away from her, got up, and went into the bathroom across the hall. She brushed her teeth, undressed herself, and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over her back, letting it soothe her.

So much had happened in her nineteen year old life. When she was young her parents had adopted her from an orphanage. She didn't know anything about her birth parents or who left her there, not even now years later. As she grew, her parents started to dislike her. They blamed her for everything that went wrong in the house, regardless of wether it was her fault or not. They thought that she acted like a boy rather than a girl, much to their chagrin.

She had never let anyone decide who or what she should be, even though many tried. At school she was always bullied her due to many things, but mainly because she had dark skin. But when she complained to her teachers they never took any action, probably dismissing it as a mere playground squabble. Because of that she couldn't concentrate much in studies and her parents never helped her in her schoolwork either as they were very busy with their jobs. Or so they said.

She absentmindedly grabbed the shampoo and put some in her hair, massaging her head so the shampoo would start to foam.

When she was younger she had started to believe that no one liked her and no one wanted her. Not that those thoughts were ill founded. If she based it off of they amount she was bullied, it only made sense to her innocent young mind. Samantha slowly started losing her self confidence, wishing she had died because then no one would hurt her or at least she'd have someone who loved her unconditionally and understood her. It never happened so she tried focusing more on her studies hoping that she could forget her loneliness. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, frowning at her memories.

She graduated her secondary school with flying colors and started her intermediate education. She thought that she should at least make friends here. After thinking hard she got a solution, it was to try to concentrate on one or two people and try to help them as much as she could and talk to them more. It worked. She made friends but after one and half year there were some misunderstandings and the friendship broke.

Samantha let out a sigh as she turned off the shower and started to dry herself off. Once she was all finished she walked out of the bathroom, and got dressed in a green cotton shirt and some simple black lounge pants as she was not going anywhere. She was alone at home as it was the summer holidays and her parents were at her father's friend's son's reception, or something like that. She had hardly listened to their explanation. She wasn't interested so she refused to go with them. She went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for herself, same old, same old.

After breakfast she went to her room and switched on the computer and opened a Fan fiction site and started reading a story. Ever since she was small she loved to read the Harry Potter books and watch the movie adaptions. She was a very big fan of the series, she couldn't help it. Something about the series gave her hope, and even though by society's standards she had grown up, she still wished for that magical letter so she could be whisked away. Whisked away to a world with magic, and a place where love was so powerful it could cheat death. She would never be able to feel that kind of love, not even in her wildest dreams.

Of course by the age she was now she had practically memorized all of the books, but despite all that she didn't have a favorite. Needless to say after finishing the books she started reading fanfics. She had stumbled upon them quite by accident but they helped her in entering a new imaginary world where she could forget her worries. She wished she could have a family who loved her and have magic with which she could help Harry Potter as she loved his character. She had always wished this.

Samantha stared at her computer screen, her mind barely registering the words. If only something miraculous would happen, something unexpected. Standing up she went to grab the first book from her bookshelf, just barely touching the binding when suddenly her body froze. Not with fear, or something like that but literally froze, if she tried she could probably watch time pass. And then it was over in a second, like a flip of a switch and she tumbled to the floor a bright white light surrounding her. Samantha had hardly registered her fall when the pain started. Excruciating pain hitting her like one thousand sledgehammers slamming into her in different parts of her body. Her head, her spine, her fingers, her toes, and lastly her heart.

Then there was darkness. A complete darkness, that was warm and soothing. Like nothing she ever felt before. It was so comforting, that she was upset, when she felt something pushing her out of it. Then a light began to shine ahead of her. It grew bigger the closer she got to it. Bigger, Bigger, then all she saw was the light, and hands pulling her free from her comfort. She vaguely could sense herself screaming and crying, but who wouldn't after being reached about from light to dark and back again? Maybe there was an afterlife after all, if that's where she was. But then again she felt small too small.

Samantha then came to a sudden realization. She was a baby. But did that mean that what she had just witnessed now was her birth? Part of her was just a little disturbed, after all who could say they could remember their own birth? But more importantly how could she be a baby? Then she remembered. Had it worked? She had wished she could have a family who loved her and had magic with which she could help Harry Potter.

It wasn't supposed to be a serious wish, it was more of a passing thought! Wow my wish has come true. The Healer picked her up, and wrapped her in a blanket, and handed her to a woman who had black hair and dark green eyes. She was beautiful. She had tears in her eyes, as she looked down at her with love in her eyes. She looked tired but happy.

* * *

Athena's POV

She must be my mother. She seems really happy to have me. Will she love me or hate me like everyone else does? The door at the far end of the room opened and in strolled a man who had long auburn hair and beard which reached his chest. I examined him for a moment taking in his expression, which was albeit a very pleased one. He must be my Father, there was no other answer for that expression on his face. He looked at me and smiled. His deep blue eyes were twinkling, showing their love and compassion. But only one person's eyes twinkled in the Harry Potter series…. But he can't be… Albus Dumbledore! I heard my mother saying Things like 'she has your hair and eyes Albus'. Hm…. That meant she had dark red hair and deep blue eyes… cool… and ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WAS MY FATHER…oh my goodness.

My father came forward and kissed my mother's and my head as he said, "Hello my little angel. Welcome to the living world and happy Christmas." He took me in his strong but gentle arms, the ends of his beard tickling my nose. I really hope this wish doesn't backfire on me. I will just go with whatever comes and enjoy it for now. I snuggled into his arms and sighed happily.

A healer came inside asking, "did you decide on any name Albus, Minerva?" what? The woman is Minerva McGonagall. But that makes her my mother. How is that even possible? As far as I know you can only be born once per lifetime.

"Yes Poppy. Her name is Athena Minerva Katherine Kendra McGonagall," stated Albus, glancing down at me fondly.

"Whom do you want to name her godparents?" asked Poppy as she smiled at the three of us.

"Poppy I was wondering… would you like to be Athena's godmother? I will name Charles Potter as her godfather, and I can think of no one better to be her godparents." Minerva commented, her face showing how much she trusted the woman.

"Yes Min I would love to." said Poppy, obviously very pleased with this development. Just then there was a burst of fire and a couple appeared along with a small baby.

"Sorry we are a bit late Albus, little James here had just gotten to sleep when we got your owl. I couldn't bring myself to wake him so soon, but alas he has fallen back asleep anyway." Dorea whispered, indicating the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Oh no it's fine, I'm sure we'll know all about sleepless nights soon enough. Won't we Min?" Albus responded, glancing at the mother of his child lovingly, who nodded in return.

"So what have you decided to name the babe?" Charley questioned, leaning closer to get a better look.

"Charley, Dorea, meet our daughter Athena Minerva Katherine Kendra McGonagall," said Minerva from her place on the bed.

The couple peered at the new baby, smiling and cooing over how beautiful and healthy she looked. All the while being careful not to jar their own child, from his sleep.

Albus was watching his daughter just like the rest when he said, "Charles will you be Athena's godfather?"

Charles glanced up surprised but answered, "I would be honored". Exchanging a happy glance with his wife, he hugged Albus, gleeful at the thought of having a goddaughter.

Minerva smiled as she looked at the the dark-haired James softly sleeping in his mother's arms. There was a warm trill and, Samantha aka, Athena watched as a brightly colored bird on her father's shoulder gazing at her intently. It was Fawkes, the phoenix. She had just realized this when she heard a calming voice in her head.

"Hello little one, you suffered so much loneliness in your previous life, and that is why fate has decided to give you a chance where you can have a happy family and a true love. You have a soul mate in this world but you will only meet him when the time is right. He will love you very much. You are given some gifts which should aid you in every aspect of your new start. You now have a photographic memory which will help you in remembering your previous life and in learning new things. You are a natural Occlumence and Magical seer. Knowledge about these gifts is stored in your mind and when you meditate you can access this knowledge. Know that you can't speak to anyone about your previous life except for me and your soul mate. Enjoy your new life little one."

Athena nods her head as Fawkes starts preening his feathers. She would help this world in defeating Voldemort no matter what, regardless of what powers or abilities she might have. She would not bare to have such a wonderful place brought to an end.


End file.
